


A Bit Chilly

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, chilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You protest against the cold that no one else seems to be feeling. So, you fuck off. Fuck off to find warmth elsewhere. It involves rummaging through Doffy's shit, which will always lead to some for of flirting as the man is rather stupidly sweet with you despite how much he usually wishes to destroy everyone elses happiness.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 32





	A Bit Chilly

“Can someone please explain why it’s so goddamn cold in here?! It’s the middle of a winter surge and you freaks have the damn air conditioning cranked all the way up for fuck sakes!” You complained loudly, shivering in your seat at the meeting table. 

“Cold? How can you be cold? It’s delightfully warm in here!” Doflamingo countered, arguing against you.

“Listen buddy, you’ve got a feather and down jacket on your shoulders every minute of every day. You’re always warm so you can’t say SHIT.” You yelled back defiantly. 

“Oh my god you’re so dramatic.” Doflamingo laughed. “Don’t focus on it being so cold and help us wrap up the last few pieces of paperwork for lab submissions. You might not notice it then.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t give a damn if you’re my boss, I’m not doing fuck all until someone increases the heat in this joint. Good day sirs.” You poke sternly, standing from your seat and stomping off out of the meeting hall. 

Almost all of Doflamingo’s major subordinates had their jaws dropped, appalled by the way you spoke to him. THey thought for sure that you were going to get your ass ripped to pieces for standing against the orders of him. Doflamingo himself though was completely indifferent though, and he simply laughed as you left the room. 

“Don’t worry about her. She’s just got some flavour.” He chuckled, continuing on with his meeting. “We can bring her back to her duties once she’s cooled off. Or rather, warm up, that is.”

Full of flavour you were indeed. Having stomped off form the meeting, you roamed the halls in search of some place to stay toasty and warm to huddle up in. Countering the chill of the palance was now your top priority. Your room was on a lower floor and the air circulated a little too well in there, so that was a no go for warmth. Pacing the upper floors offered a better chance at finding a cozy space, so you wandered there trying to soothe your shivering soul. Then it hit you; the perfect place to find warmth. 

“I just know Doflamingo has a spare coat. I could ‘borrow’ it until I’m warm.” You said to yourself. “Now where the hell is his room again? It’s sure to be there.”

Marching on a little quicker, you scurried to the end of the grand hall on the top floor to where you figured Doflamingo’s room was. Once you approached a large wooden door with golden accents, you carefully pushed it open and stepped inside, making sure it closed behind you so no one would suspect your whereabouts. The room was dimly lit, an oil lamp being the only source of light. There was a fireplace, but lighting it would be suspicious and give off too much glow so you refrained from doing so. Next to the fireplace though, was what you were looking for. Hung on a hook was a second pink fluffy feathered jacket, just waiting for you to steal. 

“I knew it. Warmth will be mine!” You mumbled victoriously to yourself. 

You yoinked his coat from the hook and threw the large feathered mass over your shoulders, hopping up onto his king sized bed to curl up amongst the pillows. You were warm within minutes, and the level of comfort you felt made you a little bit tired. Figuring that the meeting wouldn’t be over for quite some time, you decided that you could probably get away with a quick little nap. What’s the worst that could happen anyway? Wedging yourself further into the pile of pillows, you let the sweet embrace of a nap take you over, hiding away from the meeting and chilly palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roughly two hours had passed before you gradually came out of your nap, slowly blinking your eyes open. You saw nothing under the darkness of the feather coat, but you did hear voices. Many, many voices all calling out for you with rapid footsteps following. The crew was looking for you, and that’s how you knew your nap wasn’t so little anymore. You didn;t dare move. The last thing you needed was a scolding from anyone in that cracked up crew, so you remained silent in the warmth and bliss of the pink feathery coat. 

Minutes later though, the door to Doflamingo’s room creaked open, and you seized up for a brief moment. The coat was soon slightly lifted to reveal you on his bed, and you could now see that it was Doflamingo himself who came in and was currently looking down at you, illuminated by the sliver of light that came from the still open door. 

“Oh, it’s just you.” You sighed, surprisingly relieved to see that it was just him. “I was right. Your coat is really warm.:

“We’ve been looking for you for over an hour and all this time you’ve been curled up in my room?” Doflamingo sighed. 

“Told you I was cold. Now I can understand why you weren’t though.” You yawned, shifting under the heap of feathers. 

Shaking his head, Doflamingo shut the door and walked over to his fireplace, lighting it up and filling the room with a soft and warm yellow glow. He then turned back to you and approached his bed once more. 

“If you were really that cold, you could’ve just asked me to warm you up, you know that right?”

He then reached over and picked you up with his coat still around you, making you gasp audibly in surprise. He then carried you over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it with you in his lap, cradling you gently. 

“D-Doffy!” You stammered in slight protest, shifting in his grasp. 

“What? I thought you were cold?” He chuckled.

Now suddenly flustered, you quieted down and pulled the coat closer around you. “Just… Just a bit chilly, is all.”

This made Doflamingo laugh aloud. “Really? Earlier you were losing your mind over how cold you were, and now you’re just a bit chilly? You’re cute. Difficult, but cute.”

Doflamingo then leaned down and gave you a sweet and gentle kiss on your lips, catching you completely off guard. You blush flared back up dramatically and so did your body temperature, being completely speechless and unsure of what to say or do once he pulled his lips back from yours. 

“When you’re all warmed up you’re gonna help me finish up those lab submissions, right?” He asked innocently. 

“I- B-but-!” You stammered.

“For me~?”

“I-I mean, yes. But you… You just…” You went on, still lost for words. 

“What? I can’t give a kiss to my favourite mastermind?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I’m… Your favourite?” You questioned. When he laughed in response you sunk deeper into the feathers, feeling slightly embarrassed. “SHut up.”

“Yeah, you’re cute.” He said once more, pulling you closer. “I’ll keep you warm until you’re ready.”

With that he sat with you in the glow of the flickering fire, keeping you warmer than ever. Your relationship before was an awkward yet flirtatious one between crewmates, but now, it seems that it would be evolving into something a little more serious. All because you were just a little too cold at just the right time.


End file.
